Trained by death
by Austin718
Summary: what is Harry met death and then deasided to become a hunter? and met Sam at college. Harry gets a son who is the arcangle of Death and Jess is his daghter and harry's granddaughter and if half angle and knows Sam is a hunter but kept quiet and there mom alive but Sam and Dean don't know that and Sam and Dean find out what jess is. t related mater of death harry potter
1. meeting death

"Talking"

"Thinking"

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

It is the 8th of September and eight days sense harry potter got to Hogwarts for his first year. Everyone is eating breakfast and talking to one another. The professors at the head table eating breakfast as well. When suddenly things start to get cold and the lights go out. All of the professors have their wands out and looking around for that did it. "I demand that you come out in the open right now!" albus demanded flaring his magic.

the doors opened to the great hall reveling a white male around 6feet tall and looks 50 years old black hear down to his neck and has a air of power and authority walks to the professors table and with a wave of his hand the cold disappeared and a table chare and pizza appears shocking everyone there. "Who are you and what do you want!?" albus demanded pointing the elder wand at him and flaring his magic. With him staring and Albus calmly looked at him and ate his pizza. "Now this is good. Now then I need to speak with you, Minerva, Snape, Lupin, Amelia, Augusta, molly, Ron, Hermione, harry, and Sirius black."

"and why would we listen to you." sneered snape

"How about we take this somewhere else first and I tell you why you should." he said

He, Minerva, Snape, and albus stand up to go to his office and had the other teachers there to watch the kids.

Headmaster's office

"now that we are here who are you and what do you want?" asked albus

"What I want is to train four of your students and for who I am I am death." the man now known as death said.

"Ok this guy is just out of his bloody mind" said Snape with a sneered

"Servers Tobias Snape born January 9, 1960 to Eileen prince and Tobias Snape is a muggle. neglectful and violent, your first friend was lily Evans when you told her she was a witch and bullied by James potter, Sirius black, remus lupin, and peter Pettigrew. Need more proof of who I am?"

Snape narrowed his eyes and said "that does not tell me your death it tells me you are a bloody stalker!" " I did not want it to come to this but very well shoot your little killing cures at me that will be proof of who I clam to be." death said

"Fine then 'Aveda Kedavra' " Snape said and a dark green light went towards him and struck him in his chest and he just sat there calmly without a care in the world.

"Oh my Merlin! How is that possible?" said Minerva

"Now do you believe me?" said death

Albus, and Minerva said yes and snape just nodded up and down." and who do you want to train and in what?" "Everything" said death

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Snape

"What I mean is I will teach them everything from first grade to college level in the non magical world and everything in said world." said death

"Ok but what are you going to start on and you didn't say who you were training" said albus

"I will train Ron weasley, Hermione granger, Neville longbotton, and harry potter. and I will want to take them to a different dimensions where 24 hours here is one year there as three of them need all the help they can get." said death "but I before that I need to talk to molly weasley, Augusta longbotton, remus lupin, Amelia bones, Ron, harry, Hermione, and Neville." he added

"I will go and get the kids" said Minerva and left and albus flu called them asking them to come over.

"What are we all doing here albus? And who is that? "

"Well you might not believe it but I am telling you the truth that is death."

"Your right I don't believe it" said Amelia

Minerva got back with the kids and catching them all up of whom he is and what is happing.

"Look I am giving you all a one and a life time opportunity here people but I will not force you to do this ok the choice is yours. "Said death

Hermione said" and say we did take you on your offer what will we be learning?"

"well you will be Occlumency first then adding, subtract, multiplication, division, clocks and how to read them algebra and calculus and pretty much everything from 1st grade to college and more and that is just on the non magical side of things but before that." said death and with a Snape of his fingers Sirius black appeared looking like hell and surprised to be there. And just before they spoken he pulled out a vile of veritaserum.

"Do you know what this is? And will you take it?" said death "yes I know what it is and yes I will" said Sirius and puts three drops in his mouth.

Death asked "what is your name?"

"Sirius Orion black"

"when where you born" asked death

"November 3 1959"

"Where you the secret keeper" asked death

"No" surprising everyone

"Did you kill the twelve non magical" asked death

"no that was peter then he cut his finger of blew up the street and disappeared by turning into his rat animagus and going into the sewers."

"We got to tell the minister about this" said Amelia bones

"No you will not" said death

"Why not" said Amelia

" because I want the whole world to think Sirius is in prison still." said death plucking out a piece of hair from Sirius head and blowing on it and now a double is there and with a wave of his hand death sends the double back to the prison.

"What did you do." asked harry nervously

" I used a piece of his hair to make a double and sent is it back in Sirius place and now he can get to a mind healer in the stats I set up for him. "Said death but added " but first we need to go to Ollivander to get harry, Ron, and Neville new wands.

"but why do they need new wands?" asked Aldus

"Well because they need it. Look at Ron's his wand has unicorn hear sticking out of the wood for crying out loud and Neville his wand is just not suited for him and that will cost make it harder when casting spells for charms and DADA or transfiguration he might as well be doing wandless magic." Said death

"Ok I can understand that but what about harry and his wand from what I know they are a good match right." Said/asked albus

"Yes that is true they are a good match but he is not going to get a wand already made for him he is going to get a custom made wand." Said death

"What why does he get a custom made wand?" asked Ron with a hint of jealousy in his voice and no one noticed except Snape, albus, Minerva, and death

"He gets the custom wand because the wand he has now is the brother wand to voldemort and that will not allow harry to kill him when the time comes." Said death

"Ok I get it" said Ron

"But before that two things need to happen and don't worry about the homework I got that I just need four brooms for them to use to learn how to fly." Said death

"But what about plants for herbology or ingredients for potions and food?" albs interrupted

"Oh don't worry about that I have all plants and ingredients and I do mean all as in every kind there is. Now then while we are away I will get someone to help that we can do on Sunday's movie night of muggle movies and snacks. "Said death and with a snap of his fingers someone just appeared in the room looking really confused looking around and saw death. (What Gabriel looks like, look it up on supernatural)

"Death what am I doing here?" said Gabriel

"Hello Gabriel I need you to here for two days to keep an eye on quirrell while I train there four in the hyperbolic time chamber." Said death

"Ok I will now that I think about it I do feel a soul possessing him my gauss it is tom riddle" said Gabriel

"Yes it is. And I want you to stay around here for dinners from now on ok?" said death

"Ok but why?"Asked Gabriel

"So you can show the school the movies and shows like doctor who and what not in the great hall during dinner."

"Ok" said Gabriel

"Now then we need to get going to get these four their new wands so let's go." Said death and with that the five went to the flu and showed them how to use it after showing them they went to the leaky cauldron.


	2. new wands and years of training

"Talking"

"Thinking"

When the five of them got out of the flu network at the leaky cauldron and headed out and down to the entrance to diagon alley and headed to the wand maker Ollivander. Once they got there they entered the shop. (If you want to know what he looks like then look it up on Google)

"Hello is any one there?" asked harry

"Yes I am right here and I know why you are here you three (pointing to Harry, Ron, and Neville) need new wands yes I have been waiting for you to get here." Said ollivander

"I also need a custom wand made for harry here to." said death

"Well I don't normally do that sort of thing but for you I will and I suppose you will be paying for the wands as well death?" asked ollivander

"You to know each other?" asked harry

"What o yes we do he is actually a reaper that works for me here in Britain." Said death

"Well now that is out of the way shall we get to your new wands first you Ronald." Said ollivander taking his measuring tape to measure him and now he is trying the wands for a match and after 5 minutes he got the right match." Fourteen inches long made of willow and unicorn heir. "Said ollivander then add "now Neville then harry as that will take the longest" doing the same thing with Ron Neville's wand ends up being a "cherry wood and unicorn hair" said ollivander .

"Now harry I want you to close your eyes and feel it is alright to have two woods or cores so don't worry ok. Now then when you feel the pull on your magic don't fight it ok." Said ollivander

"Ok" said harry he walked to felt the pull to the bodies of wood elder and holly then went to give them to ollivander and putting the two blocks of wood went to find his core witch it a thestral tail hair when he was about to go back to the front he felt a pull on his magic again following it harry went to the dragon heart strings and grabbed one. After harry got to the front where ollivander was waiting" good it that everything?" asked ollivander

"Yes" said harry

"Good I should have the wand made in about an hour ok." Said ollvander and with that he picked up the everything harry brought him and went into the back to begin. An hour later he came back with a wand" elder and holly for the body and thestral tail hair and dragon heart string and 11 inches long unyielding and very powerful excellent for all types of magic." said ollvander after that death paid him and left to the leaky cauldron to flu back to Hogwarts. After getting back to Hogwarts death got the four brooms and took the kids to the seventh floor to the come and go room walked past it three times and the door appeared they went inside the room ounce they got in to the room the doors closed then death whispered a few words in a language none of them could understand and opened a portal after stepping into the portal they looked around and the portal closed "ok everyone this is how it works wherever I open the gate one day outside is one year in but because we used the come and go room first for the teachers it is one hour equals one day and because we will be gone two days or 48 hours for us it will be 48 years ok now let's begin" said death. Two months later all four of them have mastered occlumency and are up to ten pounds each of the weights death has them warring two on the wrist and two on the ankle to help with their stamina. Ten months later they can now run three miles without getting tiered and thanks to the occlumency they are done with all school from 1st to 6th grad in everything now on to 7th grad. One year later "ok you guys are learning faster then I first thought now that harry and Ron have fixed there writhing with a quill that rivals harmony here and harry now knows how to swim and you just 8th through 12th grad of school in the non-magical world so congratulations you guys now on to the magical world but first harry I want you to take this potion ok." said death

"What does it do?" asked harry

"It fixes your eyesight so you don't need glass anymore" said death

"Ok I will take it" said harry grabbing it and taking the cork off and drinking it and then taking his glass off "it works I don't need my glasses. Now what magic are we learning first?" asked harry

"Actually I think I will teach you how to exercise demons, read latten, and how to set demon traps, how to use a computer and how to shoot guns and clean them and how to drive and myth and legends of the different religions." Said death three years later they learned all that and much more like how to shoot a bow and arrow how to know when someone is possessed, how to speak Greek the history and religion of the different gods and goddesses who they are and what they are known for, how to drive a car or a motorcycle and other supernatural creatures as well as angels and demons and there history and ranks and how to summon them.

"Ok now it is time for magic first we will start with astronomy and because of your memory thanks to occlumency you will remember it." Said death

Thirteen years later they are now all twenty-eight years old and because they are adults now they have reached There magical growth. And in thirteen years they have learned astronomy, herbology, charms, DADA, COMC, charms, potions, transfiguration, and history of magic, muggle studies, arithmancy, ancient runes, alchemy (from full metal alchemist with the no transmutation cycle), apparition, and healing all the way up to O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and have finished with the W.O.M.B.A.T.s test they have mastered all the magic there with and without a wand and with and without saying the incitation for the spell. Not only that but death showed them how to use magic as it is just there will over reality and because of that they can control the four elements but harry can also control lightning to. And curse braking but harry was so in tuned with his magic that he just needs to wave a hand to stop the curses not to min chin harry created the potion to cure werewolf's both magical and non-magical but they need to be taken willingly or it won't work.

"Ok everyone you are now done with Muggle School and Hogwarts but before we go back. I want you to take this ageing potion so you will look like eleven years old but magically you are adult and your cores will not get any stronger so you know so I will be taking the tracers off of your wands." Said death giving each a vile of de-ageing potion and they drunk it and they looked like there eleven year old selves again only looking more fit then before. And with that death opened the portal to Hogwarts to begin their first year there.


End file.
